Sonic Rebirth: Season 1
by Speedhog58
Summary: It has been nearly two years since Sonic the hedgehog first met Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and drove him off south island. But now the young hero has be drawn to west island after hearing rumours off Robotnik's ship being sighted in the area and little does he know that this will start a chain of a events that will mark the REAL beginning of his journey.
1. Episode 1: Origins

ORIGINS

SONIC RUNS AROUND AT SUPER SPEED DOING TRICKS WHILE HIS OLDER BROTHER MANIC WATCHES

Sonic: Sweet! Thanks Manic! These new shoes are awesome! They make me move WAY fast!

Manic: Glad you like them, wear them enough and you won't even NEED the shoes to run fast.

Sonic: Ha ha! I can pick my nose so fast you can't even see it…

Manic: Cute…

SONIC JUMPS AROUND THE PLACE BEFORE LANDING IN LAKE

SONIC SPLASHES ABOUT WILDLY

Sonic: Ahhhhh! Manic help me! I'm going under!

MANIC QUICKLY DIVES INTO THE LAKE AND GRABS SONIC BEFORE SWIMMING BACK TO THE SIDE OF THE LAKE

Sonic: (shivering) Thanks…it was cold in there…oh no my shoes!

SONIC LOOKS DOWN AT HIS SHOES ONLY TO SEE THAT THEY STILL LOOK AS GOOD AS NEW

Manic: Don't worry about them, they're made to last years and remain spotless, they even grow to match your foot size apparently

Sonic: Really? Cool!

Manic: Seriously, your eight and you STILL can't swim…

Sonic: Not my fault! I've probably got that thing that humans call…erm…aca…no…eqa

Manic: Aqua phobia, I doubt you've got it, no it's just a simple case of-

MANIC AND SONIC HEAR AN EXPLOSION

1 ONE YEAR LATER

SONIC WAKES UP FROM THE DREAM ONLY TO FIND HIMSELF IN HIS BIBPLANE, FALLING TO THE SURFACE

Sonic: Uh oh, not again!

SONIC AWKWARDLY MANOUVERS THE PLANEAND MAKES A CRASH LANDING, THE PROPELLER SHATTERS AND ONE OFF THE WINGS BREAK IN HALF BEFORE THE PLANE GRINDS TO A HALT

Sonic: (climbing out of the plane covered in bruises) Well that could've…gone better, where am I?

SONIC SPIN DASHES UP A HILL AND TAKES A LOOK AT A VIEW OF THE SURROUNDING LANDSCAPE WHICH SHOWS A LUSH GREEN LANDSCAPE WITH THE OCCASIONAL SETTLEMENT ON THE HORRIZON

Sonic: Wow…West Island…

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

LATER THAT MORNING

Chuck: Enough screwing around Miles, what's in the box?

TAILS HOLDS THE SMALL BOX TIGHTLY

Tails: Please just leave me alone! It's MINE!

Beck: Let us see or we'll tie your tails together and hang you on the tree branch like LAST time you forgot your place!

Tails: What? But last time you did that to me I nearly starved to death before someone found me!

Chuck: Well if you had one tail like a NORMAL kid you wouldn't have to worry about that, you mutant freak, give me that!

CHUCK GRABS THE BOX AND VIOLENTLY FORCES IT OUT OF TAILS'S ARMS AND BEGINS TO RUN OFF WITH BECK

Tails: No! Give it back! (Begins to cry) Please!

Sonic: Hey! You two! What the hell's your problem?

CHUCK, BECK AND TAILS LOOK TOWARDS SONIC WHO'S LEANING ON A TREE

Beck: I dunno, what's YOUR problem?

Sonic: I've got two, and I'm starring right at them

Beck: Well what're YOU going to do about-?

SONIC ZIPPS TOWARDS CHUCK, GRABS THE BOX AND ZIPPS NEXT TO TAILS

Sonic: I'm giving you to the count of three…two

Chuck: I'm out of here!

Beck: Hey wait up! Don't leave me with him!

CHUCK AND BECK RUN AWAY, TERRIFIED BEFORE SONIC HOLDS HIS FREE HAND OUT TO TAILS

Sonic: Need a hand?

Tails: Wow, you ACTUALLY helped me! Thank you so much!

TAILS TAKES SONIC'S HAND AND THE SONIC HELPS HIM UP, SONIC THEN GIVES TAILS THE BOX

Sonic: What do you mean?

Tails: Well…nobody's helped ME for a long time

Sonic: Why?

Tails: Well, at FIRST it was just because I have two tails, then it was because of my hobbies and now they just do it for kicks

Sonic: Oh, I'm…sorry

Tails: Sorry? You SAVED me from them! They take stuff from me all the time but I couldn't let them have THIS!

TAILS OPENS THE BOX TO REVEAL A RED DIAMOND LIKE STONE THAT GLOWED BRIGHTLY

Sonic: Whoa, what is it?

Tails: It's called a Chaos Emerald

Sonic: A what Emerald?

Tails: A Chaos Emerald, the legend is that there are seven of them scattered throughout the world, each of them holding incredible power and when all seven of them are brought together some kind of miracle is supposed to happen

Sonic: Geez…

Tails: It gets better! The legend also says that the people of west island used a chaos emerald a long time ago to do all kinds of incredible stuff, but they then started to abuse it's powers for evil and it was eventually lost, never to be seen again, so this isn't JUST a Chaos Emerald, it's the LOST Chaos Emerald of west island!

Sonic: Wow! Where'd you find it?

Tails: I didn't, it woke me up last night when it hit me on the head

Sonic: You seem to know an awful lot for…er…how old are you?

Tails: Five, I think…

Sonic: You think? Where are your parents?

Tails: Mom and Dad went to visit a friend in south island last year, they never came back

A TEAR GO'S DOWN TAILS EYE AND SONIC'S HEART DROPPED, KNOWING WHAT HAD PROBABLY HAPPENED TO THEM

Sonic: What's your name kid?

Tails: Miles Prower, but my friends used to call me Tails

SONIC GRINS

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, if it makes you feel any more comfortable I never even KNEW my parents, heck…I don't even remember my last name…it's…er…Archie or something I don't know, why don't you stick with me?

Tails: What? REALLY?

Sonic: Of course! Do you think you can keep up?

Tails: No, but I'll do my best!

AND SO THE TWO BEGAN A FREINDSHIP THAT WOULD NOT JUST CHANGE THEIR OWN LIVES BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD AROUND THEM, THEIR NAMES WERE SONIC AND TAILS AND THIS IS WHERE THEIR STORY BEGAN


	2. Episode 2: Sky chase

SKY CHASE

SONIC RUNS THROUGH THE WOODS WITH TAILS HOLDING ON TO HIS HAND TO KEEP UP  
>Sonic: So Tails, you got a home?<br>Tails: No, some people came to my family home a while after my parents left, so I ran away before they could spot me  
>Sonic: Don't worry; I've got a two guy tent packed in my plane<br>Tails: You have a plane? That must be AWSOME!  
>Sonic: Prepare to be surprised…<br>(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)  
>SONIC AND TAILS EVENTUALLY REACH THE PLANE WHICH IS STILL A WRECK FROM THE CRASH<br>Tails: How did you-?  
>Sonic: Fell asleep…<br>Tails: How could you fall asleep while flying a PLANE!?  
>Sonic: Because it's so BOORRRRINNG!<br>SONIC REACHES INTO THE BACK SEAT AND PULLS OUT A FOLDED UP TENT  
>Tails: Do you have any tools or anything in there?<br>Sonic: Yeah, I have a box that used to belong to my…a…friend of mine…  
>ONE YEAR AGO<br>Manic: Stick close buddy…  
>MANIC AND SONIC SNEAK THROUGH THE BUSHES AND SEE MECHS PATROLLING THE AREA<br>Manic: Wait a minute, Sonic! Where are you?  
>MANIC TURNS TO SEE SONIC BEING DRAGGED AWAY WITH HIS MOUTH COVERED BY A MECH<br>Manic: Oh no you DON'T!  
>MANIC JUMPS IN TO ATTACK<br>BACK TO THE PRESENT  
>SONIC WAKES UP IN THE TENT AND HEARS CLANKING BEFORE HE GETS OUT TO TAKE A LOOK<br>Sonic: What the-?  
>SONIC SEE'S TAILS WORKING ON THE PLANE WHICH HAD BEEN BOH REPAIRED AND HIGHLY ADVANCED<br>Tails: Hey Sonic!  
>Sonic: What did you do!?<br>TAILS BEGINS TO PANIC  
>Tails: Oh, I'm sorry…I was fixing your plane when I decided to add a few things, d-did I get carried away?<br>Sonic: That's incredible! Where did you learn to do that?  
>Tails: This? I learnt to be a mechanic at a nearby repair shop, it's how I earn my food and water<br>Sonic: All THIS from just a garage?  
>Tails: Well, we got a lot of customers with ALL SORTS of problems, learning how to make an engine was easy, although I came up with the idea of scaling them down and using multiple engines to make ONE strong one<br>Sonic: Sweet! I'd take it out for a test fly, buuuut I'd probably crash it…  
>Tails: I'll fly<br>Sonic: Cool, sure thin-wait what?  
>Tails: I was reading the instruction book ALLLL night<br>Sonic: There's an instruction book? WHERE? It took me weeks to learn how to pilot that thing!  
>Tails: Under the seat, didn't the person you got it from tell you?<br>Sonic: Uhhh…  
>1 MONTH AGO<br>Salesman: Now remember kid, when in doubt, read the manual located under the pilot seat  
>Sonic: (Listening to headphones) Sure whatever bye!<br>BACK TO THE PRESENT  
>Sonic: Nope…<br>Tails: Hmmm, weird…  
>TAILS CLIMBES INTO THE PILOT SEAT AND STARTS UP THE PLANE<br>Tails: Come on Sonic, let's go!  
>Sonic: Roger that buddy!<br>SONIC JUMPS INTO THE PASANGER SEAT AND THE PLANE TAKES OFF  
>Sonic: So, what shall we name it?<br>Tails: Name it?  
>Sonic: Yeah, every epic vehicle needs a name and you virtually built this thing so you get to pick<br>Tails: I don't know…I guess I'll have to think about it, AHHH! WHATS THAT!?  
>A SWARM OF MECHS EMERGE FROM THE CLOUDS AND BEGIN FIRING ON THE PLANE<br>Tails: What are those things!?  
>TAILS MANUVERS THE PLANE, DODGING THE MISSLES<br>Sonic: Their combat mechs, some of them have people trapped inside them! I can't tell which ones though until we get closer!  
>Tails: That's horrible! Who would create something like that?<br>Sonic: Ugh…Dr-  
>1 YEAR AGO<br>SONIC IS BEING SEALED INSIDE A HOLDING CAPSULE WITH ROBOTNIK OVERSEEING THE OPERATION BEFORE MANIC ARRIVES  
>Manic: ROBOTNIK! Let him go! Or else…<br>Eggman: Don't be upset hedgehog, you'll be reunited with your sibling soon enough, TAKE HIM!  
>SEVERAL MECHS CHARGE AT MANIC WHO THEN SPIN DASHES THROUGH THEM, TEARING THEM TO SHREDS BEFORE HE PULLS SONIC OUT OF THE HOLDING CAPSULE<br>Manic: Sonic, run!  
>Sonic: I'm not leaving you! You wouldn't leave ME!<br>Manic: I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you! Ru-  
>SEVERAL MECHS GET THE DROP ON MANIC, KNOCKING HIM OUT AND THROWING HIM INTO A HOLDING CAPSULE THAT TELEPORTS AWAY<br>Sonic: MANIC!  
>BACK TO THE PRESENT<br>Tails: What are we gonna do!?  
>Sonic: There should be a bag at your feet, open it and pass me one of the golden rings<br>SONIC STEPS OUT ONTO THE WING OF THE PLANE AND TAILS PULLS OUT A SMALL GOLDEN RING  
>Sonic: Get us close to one of the mechs and keep the plane close to me<br>Tails: What do you mean? What are you gonna do?  
>TAILS THROWS SONIC THE RING, SONIC CATCHES THE RING AND CRUSHES IT IN HIS HAND<br>Sonic: Live and learn buddy…  
>SONIC LAUNCHES OFF THE WING, SPINNING IN AN AURA OF BLUE LIGHT AS HE BOUNCES OFF SOME OF THE MECHS, CAUSING THEM TO EXPLODE<br>Tails: WOW! COOL!  
>SONIC LANDS BACK ON THE WING AND CAREFULLY CLIMBES BACK INTO THE PILOT SEAT<br>Tails: Sonic! That was INCREDIBLE! What WAS that?  
>Sonic: Power ring, pretty cool huh?<br>Tails: Wait…I thought you said there were PEOPLE in there!  
>Sonic: SOME of them! Don't worry, I only took out the empty ones<br>Tails: Sonic LOOK!  
>TAILS POINTS TO A TWISTER FORMING NEARBY<br>Tails: Maybe we can lose them in it!  
>Sonic: Kid, I don't think that's such a good IDE-AHHHH!<br>TAILS FLIES THE PLANE THROUGH THE TORNADO, SPINNING THE PLANE RADICALLY IN THE PROCESS  
>Sonic: I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!<br>THE PLANE CATAPULTS OUT OF THE TORNADO AT LIGHNING SPEED, LEAVING THE MECHS TRAILING BEHIND  
>Tails: The TORNADO!<br>Sonic: Really? You JUST NOTICED?  
>Tails: No, That's what I'm gonna call the PLANE! The Tornado!<br>Sonic: (Sighs) Nice one kid…I-uh…oh no…  
>A LARGE AIRSHIP LOOMS OVER THE PLANE<br>Tails: What is that thing?  
>Sonic: Not good Tails, not good…<p>

IT SEEMS THAT ONE SMALL VICTORY HAS ONLY HERALDED A GREATER THREAT, WHAT CHALLENGES AWAIT THE YOUNG DUO NEXT? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME…  
>(Credits)<p> 


	3. Episode 3: The Eggman

THE EGGMAN

THE AIRSHIP FLIES ABOVE THE PLANE NOW DUBBED "THE TORNADO" WITH TAILS LOOKING UP IN HORROR AND SONIC GETTING READY FOR A FIGHT

Tails: What IS that thing!?

Sonic: That's Robotnik's airship! Tails, didn't you say something about some kind of super engine?

Tails: Oh yeah!

TAILS ENGAGES THE BOOSTER ENGINES, SENDING THE TORNADO FLYING BACK TOWARDS THE SURFACE

Sonic: Well that was a blas-

SONIC SPOTS SEVERAL OF THE MECHS THAT HAD BEEN CHASING THEM EARLIER

Sonic: Oh…somehow I COMPLETELY forgot about that…TAILS! DO THE THING AGAIN!

TAILS TRIES TO ENGAGE THE BOOSTERS AGAIN BUT THE ENGINES START TO OVERHEAT AND FALL OFF THE PLANE

Tail: That wasn't supposed to happen…

Sonic: Well what gave you THAT idea? Pass me another ring!

Tails: I'm trying! When we boosted the bag got tangled up with the para-

TAILS ACCIDENTLY PULLS THE PARACHUTE STRING AND THE PARACHUTE OPENS WITH THE BAG STILL ATTACHED, MAKING IT DRIFT OUT OF SIGHT AS THE TORNADO SOURED TO THE SURFACE

Sonic: Oh that's just not fair…

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

Tails: I'm so SORRY! I d-didn't mean to-

Sonic: It's okay! I guess we'll just have to…PULL UP! PULL UP! PULL UP!

Tails: What? AHHH!

TAILS NOTICES THAT THE TORNADO IS IN FOR A CRASH LANDING INTO A MOUNTAIN

Tails: I CAN'T DO IT! WE'RE MOVING TOO FAST! JUMP!

Sonic: Did you just say JUMP? Because I'm PRETTY sure you just said-AHHHH!

TAILS RELEASES ALL THE SEATBELTS, SENDING THE PAIR FLYING OUT OF THEIR SEATS

Tails: What now?

Sonic: I DON'T KNOW! SPIN YOUR TAILS LIKE A HELICOPTER OR SOMETHING! We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna…huh?

TAILS GRABS SONIC'S HANDS AND THE PAIR BEGIN TO DRASTICLY SLOW DOWN

Sonic: What did you-?

TAILS CHUCKLES AS SONIC SEE'S HIM USING HIS TAILS LIKE HELICOPTER BLADES

Sonic: Oh my god that actually worked…

Tails: YES! I ALWAYS KNEW MY TAILS WOULD'NT ALWAYS BE JUST A REASON TO BE BULLIED! I KNEW IT!

Sonic: Whoa….I think my heart stopped for a minute there…

Tails: Now we just need to wait for the Tornado to come round

Sonic: What?

Tails: We need to wait for the plane to come round, it DOES have autopilot right?

THE TORNADO AND THE MECHS HIT THE MOUNTAIN, BURSTING INTO FLAMES

Sonic & Tails: NO! MY PLANE! You're plane?

LATER BACK ON THE GROUND

Tails: Well I fixed it after you CRASHED it!

Sonic: Yeah after I BROUGHT it and before you DOUBLE crashed it!

THE TWO GLARE AT EACHTHER FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SONIC BURSTS OUT LAUGHING

Tails: What's so funny?

Sonic: We just survived getting shot at by robots, a close encounter with Robotnik's flagship and a parachute jump without parachutes and NOW we're arguing over ownership of a plane that BLEW UP about 5 minutes ago!

Tails: Heh…I…heh heh…guess that IS pretty funny

SONIC AND TAILS STAND THERE, LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF BEFORE THE FLAGSHIP DESCENDS FROM THE CLOUDS AND LOOMS OVER THE PAIR ONCE AGAIN

Sonic: Oh you've GOTTA be kidding me…

SEVERAL MECHS DEPLOY FROM THE SHIP AND LAND TO CIRCLE SONIC AND TAILS, THE TWO LOOK UP TO SEE AN ARMORED POD LIKE VEHICLE DECEND FROM ABOVE

Tails: Is th-that-?

Sonic: Yep, it's the good doctor himself…

Tails: W-what do we do?

Sonic: Call him Eggman

Tails: How will that help?

Sonic: I will find it hilarious…

Eggman: Ah, if it isn't the little rodent that caused me so much grief last year

Sonic: Hello to you too Eggman

Eggman: IT'S ROBOTNIK!

SONIC SNORTS WITH LAUGHTER

Eggman: I see your attitude has not matured over the past year, but THIS time you will BEG for mercy like the foolish little rodent you are!

ROBOTNIK NOTICES TAILS HIDING BEHIND SONIC

Eggman: And it seems you brought a little friend, it suits you to associate yourself with such a HELPLESS child

Tails: I'M NOT HELPLESS MAN-EGG!

Sonic: Eggman…

Eggman: ROBOTNIK!

Tails: Egg-buttnik?

SONIC BURSTS OUT LAUGHING WHILE ROBOTNIK SIGHS AND PUTS HIS PALM TO HIS FACE

Sonic: Good one buddy!

Tail: But I didn't-

Eggman: SILENCE!

Sonic: Okay calm down! No need to lose your shell eggy…

Eggman: Call me Eggman one-more-time and I'll-

Sonic: Eggman…

Eggman: DARN YOU!

Tails: Err…Sonic? Do you think we should…get out of here?

Sonic: OH! Right!

SONIC GRABS TAILS'S HAND AND STARTS TO RUN OFF

Eggman: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!

A LARGE MECH LANDS IN FRONT OF THE PAIR AND AIMS LASER CANNONS AT THEM

Sonic: Oh boy…

SONIC SPIN DASHES UP THE MECH TRYING TO ATTACK IT'S HEAD BUT MISSES AND NARROWLY AVOIDS BEING SHOT IN MIDAIR, WHEN SONIC LANDS HE HEARS A POP AND LOOKS UP

Eggman: (Sarcasticly) What's the matter? "Did it hit bird?"

SONIC NOTICES HIS BAG FALLING FROM THE SKY

Sonic: Oh no something much better than that

SONIC DASHES UP THE MECH AGAIN AND LAUNCHES HIMSELF INTO THE AIR, GRABBING THE BAG

Eggman: What?!

Sonic: ohhh I've always wanted to do this!

SONIC GRABS 2 RINGS FROM HIS BAG AND SOURS DOWN IN A STREAK OF BLUE LIGHT, TEARING THE MECH IN HALF

Sonic: Next?

THE OTHER MECHS ALL BEGIN CHARGING TOWARDS SONIC

Sonic: Crud…

ONE OF THE MECHS BEGINS SHOOTING THE OTHERS

Sonic: Huh?

Eggman: What? You! Shoot the hedgehog not the other-

THE MECH AIMS AT ROBOTNIK

Eggman: Crud…

THE MECH SHOOTS AT ROBOTNIK'S POD FIRES A LASER AT IT, SENDING IT FLYING INTO THE DISTANCE

Sonic: Well THAT'S a sight for sore eyes!

ROBOTNIK PULLS A PARACHUTE AND GLIDES TO THE SURFACE AS HIS POD CRASHES

Eggman: I SWEAR, once I land I'm going to-

THE MECH SHOOTS OUT ROBOTNIK'S PARACHUTE

Eggman: (Falling) OHYOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

SONIC LOOKS UP AT THE MECH AND TAILS POPS UP FROM BEHIND IT'S SHOULDER

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: YOU did that?

Tails: Yeah! I changed a few wires and it started shooting everything with Robotnik's name on it!

TAILS FLIES DOWN TO SONIC

Sonic: I guess the whole flying things your trademark now huh?

Tails: I guess, and NOW we've got our own robot!

THE MECH SHOOTS OFF IT'S OWN HEAD

Sonic: What the hell?

Tails: Wow, I guess it took the whole destroy ALL mechs thing REALLY seriously…

Sonic: You did good Tails

Tails: Thanks, so did you

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: So…err…now what?

Tails: Hey I've still got THIS!

TAILS PULLS OUT THE CHAOS EMERALD

Sonic: You said there's seven, right? You thinking what I'M thinking?

Tails: What? You mean-

Sonic: Yeah, let's go on an ADVENTURE! Up for an EMERALD hunt?

Tails: YEAH!

AFTER OVERCOMING SPECTACULAR ODDS, SONIC AND TAILS NOW SET OUT TO FIND THE SIX OTHER CHAOS EMERALDS, WHAT CHALLENGES AWAIT THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

(credits sequence)


	4. Episode 4: Casino night

CASINO NIGHT

TAILS MEETS SONIC WHO IS TAPPING HIS FEET COMICALLY FAST NEAR A TRAVELLING CIRCUS

Tails: Okay, I got quite a bit of money from the garage this week, but not THAT much, how'd you do?

SONIC PULLS OUT $75

Tails: WOW! How did you get all that money?

Sonic: Yeah…let's just say it involved a favour, a circus and a VERY big hamster wheel…

Tails: We still need more money if we're going to buy a new plane

Sonic: Yeah…if only I could buy back my dignity…

Tails: ?

Sonic: God I hate the circus….

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

Sonic: So, if we're going to go on our little "treasure hunt" then we've got to find SOME way of getting a new plane

Tails: Hey, I think have an idea!

Sonic: Shoot

Tails: Well there's this place a few miles from here where people can win money, it's called a Casino

Sonic: Cool, how do you win?

Tails: I don't know, I've never been to one, but the good news is that you can sometimes win loads from it

Sonic: And the bad news?

Tails: You…have to be with a grown up to go in…

Sonic: Oh don't worry, I'VE got that covered

LATER THAT EVENING, AT THE CASINO, SONIC AND TAILS WALK UP TO THE ENTRANCE WHEN A HUMAN SECURITY GUARD SPOTS THEM

Guard: Hey kids! You can't go in without-

SONIC BURSTS INTO TEARS

Sonic: I LOST MY MOM!

Guard: Uhhh…

SONIC'S CRYING FIT STARTS TO ATTRACT GLANCES FROM PASSING PEOPLE

Guard: Uhh…okay kid, calm down and tell me what happened

Sonic: (Sniffs) My Mom…brought me and my brother here to…eat at the restaurant part…

Guard: You're brothers? But you're different-

Sonic: He's adopted…

TAILS WINCES, THE GUARD DOESN'T NOTICE

Sonic: I LOST MY MOMMMM!

Tails: When the crowds started getting bigger we got lost and now mommy's gone in without us!

Guard: Well I…still can't really let you in here, but maybe we-

Sonic: I LOST MY MO-!

Guard: Okay, okay I'll let you wait in the office and I'll try and find your mother, jeez…names?

Tails: I'm Miles Tailer and this is my brother Cinos Needlemouse

SONIC WINCES, THE GUARD DOESN'T NOTICE

THE GUARD LEADS SONIC AND TAILS INTO A SMALL OFFICE

Guard: okay, you kids stay here and I'll see if I can find your mother

THE GUARD LEAVES THE ROOM

Sonic: Cinos Needlemouse? Seriously?

Tails: What? Cinos is Sonic spelled backwards and Needlemouse is what some people call hedeghogs

Sonic: Yeah well "some people" have SERIOUS issues…

SONIC AND TAILS LEAVE THE OFFICE AND GO INTO THE CASINO AREA

Sonic: Whoa, this place is HUUUGE

Tails: Look!

TAILS POINTS OUT A BIPLANE WHICH IS THE GRAND PRIZE AT HUGE PINBALL TABLE

Tails: It's just what we want! It's fast! It's sleek!

Sonic: It's BLUE!

Tails: …

Sonic: What? It is…

Tails: Yeah, now we just need to figure out how to play

A NEARBY GUARD OVERHEARS THE TWO

Guard: Good luck, its 18 and over kid

Tails: What does that mean?

Guard: Means you can't play, hey where are your parents?

Sonic: Bathroom…

Guard: I meant hi-

Sonic: Brother…

Guard: But your-

Sonic: Adopted…

Guard: (sigh)…whatever

THE GUARD LEAVES

Sonic: Well NOW what?

Vector: AHHH DANG IT! I'M BROKE!

Sonic: Huh?

SONIC AND TAILS LOOK TOWARDS THE PINBALL CONTROLS AND SEE A CROCADILE STOMPING AWAY FROM THEM, HE NEARLY COLLIDES WITH THE TWO BEFORE SONIC GRAGS TAILS AND JUMPS OUT THE WAY

Sonic: HEY! Watch where you're going!

Vector: Whoa! Do that again kid!

Sonic: Do what?

Vector: The ball, the spin, the JUMPING thing!

Sonic: What you mean this?

SONIC JUMPS, SPINNING IN THE AIR AS HE DID SO

Vector: Yeah THAT! Could you do me a favour?

Sonic: If it has ANYTHING to do with a circus I swear I'm gonna-

Vector: No! No! I want you to climb in that pinball thing, curl up and pretend to be one of the balls and then help me get the jackpot!

Sonic: Okay…and WHY would I do that?

Vector: We'll call it splits! I get the money and you…er…I'll sell that PLANE and you can get the money!

Sonic: I don't know, ever heard the phrase "Never trust a snake"?

Vector: Alright A: I'm a croc and B: That's not the point! Listen kid, I've in loads of depth, you've gotta HELP me!

Tails: Sonnnic…

Sonic: (groans) ugh…somehow I KNOW I'm gonna-

5 MINUTES LATER

Sonic: -REGRET THISSSS!

SONIC BOUNCES WILDLY AROUND THE PINBALL TABLE, REPEATEDLY HITTING THE SIDES AS HE DID

Vector: To the left! LEFT!

Sonic: How am I supposed to know which way is left!? I'm rolling around at the speed of SOUND here!

SONIC GETS CAUGHT IN A NARROW GAP, RAPIDDLY HITTING THE TWO SIDES, A GUARD THEN APPROACHES THE TABLE WHERE VECTOR IS PLAYING

Sonic: OOF! OUCH! AHHH!

Guard: Uhhh...is that pinball screaming?

Vector: OH NO that's just my…erm…BATTLE CRY I do when playing these things, ya know? "Oh, oh, yeaahhh!" Heh heh...

Guard: Sure…

THE GUARD WALKS OFF

Guard: Weirdo…

Vector: Alright! Now don't move!

Sonic: What? Why? OWW!

VECTOR FINALLY MANAGED TO MANOUVER SONIC INTO THE WINNING SLOT, THE WINNING ALARMS START GOING OFF

Vector: YES! JACKPOT!

Sonic: (muffled) Uhh…how do get out of here?

Vector: Uh oh…

MANY MINUTES LATER

Sonic: ugh…glad to be out of THERE

Vector: Good thing I always keep butter handy

Sonic: Yeah...I've never been so desperate for a shower

Vector: Alright then! I'll just sell that pane and-

Tails: Wait! Err…sir we actually WANT that plane

Vector: Ahh don't give me all that sir stuff, call me Vector, sure you can have the plane…a deal's a deal after all uhhh…I have NO idea what your name is…

Tails: Oh, Miles Tailer, Cinos needle-

Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the hedgehog…

Tails: Sonnnic!

Sonic: Hey! I just went through a sadistic table of horrors and then got covered in ancient smelly butter GIVE ME A BREAK!

Vector: Okaaay…well if your ever in need of my services then here's my card

VECTOR HANDS SONIC AN HASTILLY HANDWRITTEN CARD SAYING "CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY" AND A PHONE NUMBER

Vector: Yeah, it's kinda what got me in depth in the first place buuuut thanks to YOU I don't have to worry about that

Sonic: Oookay thanks I guess, later Vector

Vector: Till next time!

SONIC AND TAILS MAKE THEIR WAY OUT OF THE CASINO WITH THEIR NEW PLANE AND SET IT UP FOR TAKE OFF

Sonic: Alright Tails let's get moving…Tails?

SONIC TURNS AROUND TO SEE TAILS BEING HELD BY ONE OF ROBOTNIK'S ROBOTS

Sonic: SERIOUSLY? I turned my back for 1 second!

Eggman: (through speaker) Well a second was all I needed rodent! NOW to reclaim the artefact that was FOOLISHLY dropped from my ship!

Knack: (through speaker) What can I say? I was blinded when the moonlight shined off your bald head

Eggman: QUIET YOU!

Tails: SONIC! CATCH!

TAILS PULLS AN ARM FREE AND THROWS SONIC THE CHAOS EMERALD

Eggman: (through speaker) Oh son of a…FINE! You may hold on to that gem for me for now hedgehog, but If you ever wish to see your friend ALIVE again I suggest you deliver it to me in the next 24 hours! Ta ta!

THE ROBOT BEGINS TO FLY OFF

Eggman: WHOO HA HA HA HA (cough) (cough) (splutter)

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: Oh crud…

(credits sequence)


	5. Episode 5: Chaotic rescue

CHAOTIC RESCUE

IT'S AN EARLY MORNING AND VECTOR GETS OUT OF BED, HE BRUSHES HIS TEETH WITH A COMICALLY LARGE TOOTHBRUSH

Vector: Hmmm…hmmmm…hhmm…HMMMM

VECTOR HEARS SONIC KNOCK AT THE WINDOW

Vector: WHOOAAAAHHH!

VECTOR'S JUMP OF SURPRISE CAUSES HIM TO TRIP AND PULL HIS SINK OFF THE WALL

Sonic: (knocking at window) Come on, let me in!

Vector: (getting up) Ughhh…kid? W-what's the name? Sonic?

Sonic: YEAH it's me! Let me in!

VECTOR RELUCTENTLY OPENS UP THE WINDOW AND SONIC JUMPS IN

Vector: Sooo…what are you doing here? I thought we were done with that pinball thing, go out and… enjoy easter…

Sonic: No time! You said you had a detective service right?

Vector: Ughh…YES OF COURSE! Yeah…

Sonic: Yeah well I need your help!

Vector: It's…kind of a work in progress…I'm sure your problem is not THAT urgent that…

Sonic: My friend has been kidnapped by insane, moustache clad scientist who puts LIVING PEOPLE in his killer robots in his quest for world domination…did I miss anything?

AWKWARD SILENCE

Vector: I sure HOPE not…

(title sequence Sonic Boom)

Vector: So let me this straight, your friend's been kidnapped

Sonic: Yeah

Vector: By an evil maniac

Sonic: Yeah!

Vector: And you need my help

Sonic: YEAH!

Vector: Ehhh…I don't know…

Sonic: WHAT!?

Vector: This detective thing I'm doing is only just starting up so…

Sonic: So what better chance to earn your name could you ask for?

Vector: Ugh…you have a point (I never ASKED for any of this)

VECTOR LEADS SONIC INTO A MESSY ROOM WITH PAPER ALL OVER THE FLOOR, THERE IS AN ARMADILLO SAT DOSILY AT A DESK

Vector: Hey Mighty, you awake?

Mighty: (waking up) Wha? Oh, hey Vector and…ugh…erm…

Sonic: We've never met…

Mighty: Oh thank god! Sooo what IS your name?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and you are…

Mighty: Name's Mighty and I'm not gonna bother pointing out my species as you just did, it's kinda weird actually

Sonic: Look, not the point, my friend's been kidnapped by evil, fat mastermind who was too busy demanding his RANSOM to tell me where to find him!

Vector: Well, I guess we'll have to start where he was taken!

Sonic: Alright then, let's go!

AWKWARD SILENCE

Vector and Mighty: So Where is that?

Sonic: (facepalm) Good GRIEF…

SONIC LEADS VECTOR AND MIGHTY TO THE PARKING LOT WHERE TAILS WAS TAKEN

Sonic: So, got any leads mr "Master detective"?

Vector: AUGHHH! What's that SMELL!?

Sonic: What smell?

Mighty: I don't smell anything

Vector: Well you WOULDN'T would ya! Your noses are TINY!

SONIC AND MIGHTY BOTH LOOK UNCOMORTABLY AT THEIR NOSES

Sonic: Wait, what can you smell?

Vector: Smells like a mix of ethanol and bad eggs…

Sonic: Must be the fuel that egg-head uses for his robots…I think I just found my way to Tails!

MEANWHILE AT ROBOTNIK'S "SECRET" UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT

Tails: (in holding cell) You know, my friend's not gonna let you get away with this!

Eggman: Tell that to the OTHER 42 prisoners I've got locked away here!

EGGMAN LEAVES THE ROOM AND TAILS IS ABOUT TO TRY AND SHAKE AT THE BARS

Espio: Save your strength

Tails: Huh?

TAILS HEARS THE VOICE COME FROM THE CELL NEXT TO HIM

Tails: What do you mean?

Espio: I have already tried to escape 28 different ways and I can assure you….there is no way out

Tails: Well I can't just sit here!

Espio: If you struggle at the bars to much it will deliver a 50 volt electric shock

Tails: What, you mean like lightning?

ESPIO REMAINS SILENT

Tails: Hello?

Knack: Eh, don't bother with the lizard

A WEASAL WALKS OUT OF THE SHADOWS OUTSIDE THE CELLS AND GRINS

Knack: He just stays "nice and quiet", DON'T YA?

ESPIO REMAINS SILENT

Tails: Why are you doing this?

Knack: Meh, as long as the boss pays, I do

Tails: Sonic won't let you get away with this!

Knack: That so?

KNACK WALKS RIGHT UP TO TAILS'S CELL

Knack: Unlike the lizard, you're gonna make a NOISE when they break you…

TAILS BACKS AWAY FROM THE BARS

Knack: Yeah, thought so

KNACK BEGINS TO WALK OFF

Knack: Well, sayonara

A DISTANT CRASH COMES FROM ABOVE

Knack: Okay, what the HELL was that?

MEANWHILE 5 FLOORS UP AT THE RUINS OF THE ENTRANCE

Sonic: WHOAH!

Mighty: Yeah, probably should have mentioned this before, I have super strength

Sonic: Yeah no kidding!

Vector: Uhh…guys? Can I put a nose plug on now

Mighty: Ugh…YES!

Vector: (putting on noseplug) Finally, ahhh that's better…

Mighty: I don't know where he gets noseplugs that big, what do you say Sonic? Sonic?

MIGHTY TURNS AROUND AND SEE'S SONIC RUNNING INTO THE BASE

Mighty: Hey wait up!

MIGHTY AND VECTOR BOTH RUN DOWN THE CORRIDORS, TAKING EVERY FLIGHT OF STAIRS, TWIST AND TURN IN A STRUGGLE TO KEEP UP WITH SONIC

Mighty: He-is-REALLY-fast!

Vector: Yeah I noticed! WHOAHH!

THEY ARE MOVING TO FAST AND THE NEXT TURN IS TOO SHARP, MIGHTY GRINDS TO A HALT BUT VECTOR SLIPS AND CRASHES INTO A CELL, BUSTING IT OPEN

MIGHTY LOOKS TO THE RIGHT AND SEE A PILE OF SMASHED ROBOTS AND SONIC AND THE STILL IMPRISONED TAILS STARRING AT THEM

Tails: Hi Mr Vector!

Vector: Ughh…I had this dream…that I was following this kid and…UGGGHH!

AS THE SMOKE CLEARS VECTOR SEE'S ESPIO INCHES AWAY FROM HIM

Espio: You have broken the doors to my cell…I am free…

Vector: Ugh…hey err…LOOK BUDDY…I don't want no trouble!

TO VECTOR'S CONFUSION, ESPIO KNEELS BEFORE HIM

Espio: I owe you my freedom, I am in your dept

Vector: What? You…owe…ME?

Espio: Yes, you have freed me by honour I am at your service

Sonic: Looks like YOU just made a new friend

Tails: Sonic! He's still here!

Sonic: What? Who's "he"?

Knack: THAT'S "HE" WITH A CAPITAL H, SPIKEBALL!

KNACK SWOOPS OUT FROM THE SHADOW'S AND FIRES AN ENERGY CANNON OFF ONE OF THE SMASHED ROBOTS AROUND ROOM

Vector: GHAAAHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Espio: As you wish

ESPIO KICKS A PIECE OF JAGGED METAL AT KNACK'S GUN, IT PIERCES THE WEAPON AND CAUSES IT TO SPARK BEFORE BLOWING UP IN KNACK'S HAND

Knack: Oh…well…

EVERYONE STARES AT KNACK

AWKWARD SILENCE

Knack: …bye!

KNACK RUNS OFF BEHIND A CLOSING ARMORED DOOR

Vector: YEAH! You BETTER run…

Mighty: Heey…no, YOU GET BACK HERE!

MIGHTY CHARGES THROUGH THE DOOR, THEN ANOTHER…AND ANOTHER, LEAVING A TRAIL

OF DESTRUCTION IN HIS PATH

Sonic: Should I-

Vector: Nah…let him blow off some steam, he'll get over it…

THE DISTANT CRASHES OF MIGHTY'S RAMPAGE START TO MAKE THE ROOM SHUDDER

Vector: …eventually

Tails: I'm still stuck in here you know

Sonic: Oh, right! Stand back

TAILS MOVES OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE SONIC SPINDASHES THROUGH THE BARS, LEAVING THE DOOR IN PIECES

Sonic: And NOW we can all go-

Prisoner: Hey! What about the rest of us!?

EVERYONE TURNS AND SEE'S AN ENTIRE ROW OF CELLS WITH PEOPLE TRAPPED INSIDE

Sonic: Wow…

Tails: Do you have a plan Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah…I think, me and you will break open all the cells, Vector! You and ninja guy-

Espio: Espio

Sonic: Okay….Espio, you two go and make sure Mighty doesn't bring the whole place down

Vector: Don't worry, I'm good at reasoning with him

VECTOR AND ESPIO RUN TOWARDS THE PATH OF DEVASTATION LEFT BY MIGHTY AS SONIC AND TAILS BEGIN BUSTING OPEN THE CELLS

Sonic: One…

Prisoner: Thanks! I'll tell EVERYONE about this!

Tails: Two!

Prisoner: Wow! I thought I'd be stuck here forever…

Sonic: Three

Amy: My HERO…

SONIC PUSHES AMY TOWARDS THE EXIT

Sonic: Yeah…later

37 CELLS LATER

Tails: Forty! Hey! Forty one's empty!

Prisoner: Yeah that guy was here since the beginning apparently, he was taken up to "processing" about 2 weeks ago, I reckon he's long gone now…

Sonic: Oh man…

Tails: So, what do we do?

Sonic: I don't know, I guess we should be glad we got everyone else out alright

Prisoner: Sorry about your friend

Sonic: What? Tails here is fine, right?

Tails: Yeah, not even a scratch

Prisoner: No not him, the guy I was just TALKING about, he KNEW you apparently

Sonic: What?

Prisoner: Yeah, he said you were coming, he even knew WHEN you'd come

Sonic: What did he look like?

Prisoner: Dunno, these cells don't exactly have windows, he always sounded really calm though…so…very…calm…

Vector: GHAAAAHHHH!

Sonic: Whoa! What the!?

VECTOR COMES CHARGING THROUGH, HOLDING ESPIO AND MIGHTY IN BOTH HIS ARMS

Vector: THE FAT GUY SET THE PLACE TO BLOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Sonic: Well! You heard the guy!

SONIC GRABS TAIL'S AND THE PRISONER'S ARMS AND DASHES THROUGH THE CORRIDORS, BACK TO THE SURFACE

Sonic: IT'S GONNA BE A CLOSE ONE!  
>Vector: NO KIDDIN!<p>

SONIC AND VECTOR MANAGE TO BURST OUT OF THE BASE WITH EVERYONE JUST AS THE CEILING COLLAPSES

VECTOR PUTS ESPIO AND MIGHTY DOWN AS SONIC LOOKS BACK AT THE COLLAPSED ENTRANCE

Sonic: Huh…I expected a bigger-

THERE'S A LOUD BANG AND A FIREY EXPLOSION BLOWS OUT OF THE ENTRANCE

Sonic: Ahhh there it is…

EVERYONE STARTS CHEERING AT THE GROUP

Tails: Hey! I think we're heroes!

Mighty: I…think they want a speech…

Sonic: Okay…erm…I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! This is Tails! And they're the Chaotix!

Vector: Yeah, speaking of which Espio I was wandering if you'd be interested in joining our little "agency"

Espio: I am at your command my master

Vector: Oh and could you maybe stop with the "master" thing and just be formal? If you HAVE to speak up to me then just call me boss

Espio: Very well "boss"

THE CHEERING STOPS AS ROBOTNIK'S AIRSHIP DECENDS FROM THE CLOUDS AND OPENS IT'S HANGER FOR ROBOTNIK'S POD THAT RISES FROM THE RUINS OF THE BASE

Eggman: (through microphone) You may have won THIS one Sonic, but I GOT what I came for!

ROBOTNIK FLASHES A PURPLE CHAOS EMERALD AS THE POD RISES

Eggman: You may HOLD that other one for me for NOW!

Sonic: Hey Eggy! Hold THIS!

SONIC PICKS UP A ROCK AND THROWS IT AT THE POD, IT GETS CAUGHT IN THE EXHAUST CAUSING THE POD TO SPIN OUT OF CONTROL

Eggman: DAARRRN YOOOU!

ROBOTNIK'S POD LANDS IN THE SHIP'S HANGER WITH A CRASH BEFORE THE SHIP FLIES AWAY INTO THE DISTANCE

Sonic: I LOVE it when he gets mad…

Tails: Sonic! He has another Chaos emerald!

Sonic: Wander why he's so nuts about them?

Espio: I believe I have the answer

Sonic: You do?

Espio: While Vector was "calming" Mighty I found this blueprint, I believe you will find the contents MOST disturbing….

Sonic: Let's see

ESPIO HANDS SONIC THE BLUEPRINTS AND SONIC BEGINS TO READ

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: ….I have no idea what any of this means

Tails: Let ME look!

Sonic: If you insist…

SONIC HANDS THE BLUEPRINT TO TAILS

Tails: …Oh no

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: This…looks like the blueprint for a space station…powered by…ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS!

Sonic: Whoa! Why would he need THAT much energy!?

Tails: It gets worse, the designs mention some kind of laser…

Sonic: Laser!? That CAN'T be good! Looks like our treasure hunt just became compulsory!

Tails: Yeah! We need to stop him! We should get back to the plane!

SONIC AND TAILS START TO RUN BACK TO THE PLANE, TAILS USING HIS TAILS AS A PROPELLER TO KEEP UP

Sonic: Alright Eggman, let's get this party started…


	6. Episode 6: The third emerald

THE THIRD EMERALD

Sonic: (munching on chilli dog) I LOVE this place!

SONIC AND TAILS SIT IN A FAST FOOD JOINT, SONIC IS ENJOYING A PLATE HEAPED WITH CHILLI DOGS AND TAILS IS READING QUIETLY

Sonic: Seriously! (eats another chilli dog) How did I not know about these things until now!?

Tails: The book says that there's a cavern FULL of emeralds near here, it's a major tourist attraction

Sonic: And what makes you think that there's a CHAOS emerald there?

Tails: They say that all the emeralds in there have a blinding green glow that comes from deep within the cave

Sonic: Alright! Sounds like our gem!

Tails: No one has dared venture that deep though because they ALSO say the place is haunted

Sonic: Heh…no problem, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

AWKWARD SILENCE

Tails: I don't get it…

(title sequence Sonic Boom)

IN THE MORNING, SONIC AND TAILS MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARDS A CLIFF BASE

Sonic: You could have mentioned that the entrance was in the SIDE OF A CLIFF!

Tails: You never asked, it doesn't matter though, I'll fly us up

Sonic: Yeah…not that I don't have TOTAL trust in your strength but I can just run up the cliff face!

Tails: Uhh…I know your FAST but you need some kind of slope to-

Sonic: LESS TALKING, MORE AWESOME!

SONIC CHARGES UP TO THE CLIFF FACE AND HITS THE WALL FLAT BEFORE FALLING TO THE GROUND

Tails: (facepalm) …

Sonic: (muffled) Okay…we'll do it your way…

TAILS TAKES SONIC'S ARMS AND BEGINS TO FLY UP THE CLIFF, CARRYING SONIC WITH HIM

Tails: Whoa you're…heavy! How…many of those…chilli dogs did you….eat!?

Sonic: Not enough…

Tails: Not…helping!

TAILS DROPS SONIC INTO THE OPENING IN THE CLIFF BEFORE HOPPING IN HIMSELF

Tails: Few…glad that's over

Sonic: Whoa…

SONIC AND TAILS LOOK INTO THE CAVE WHICH IS RICH WITH CLUSTERS OF EMERALDS THAT GLOW BRIGHT GREEN

Sonic: And here I was worried that we didn't bring a torch…

Tails: Wow, look at this place! We must be the first people to see them this close in THOUSANDS of years!

Sonic: Yeah, just one itsy thing though….HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND THE EMERALD WE'RE LOOKING FOR IN ALL OF THIS!?

Tails: Don't know….

Sonic: Nothing at all?

Tails: Actually…come to think of it, our chaos emerald and the one Robotnik had both have the same shape

TAILS PULLS OUT THE RED CHAOS EMERALD

Tails: See? It's kind of a diamond shape-WHAA!

THE CHAOS EMERALD BEGINS SHINING WITH BLINDING LIGHT AND THEN DIMS TO A GLOW

Sonic: What was THAT?

Tails: OWWW! IT BURNT ME!

TAILS DROPS THE EMERALD, NEARLY IN TEARS FROM HIS BURNT HAND, AS THE CHAOS EMERALD ROLLS ACROSS THE FLOOR IT SLOWLY GROWS BRIGHTER

Sonic: Hey! BAD emerald!

SONIC QUICKLY PICKS UP THE EMERALD BUT AS HE DOES THE EMERALD DIMS AGAIN

Sonic: Oh make up your mind….

Tails: Wait, Sonic! Move the emerald in the direction you grabbed it from!

Sonic: Sure, why?

SONIC TAKES A STEP TOWARDS WHERE THE EMERALD HAD BEEN ROLLING, THE EMERALD'S GLOW BRIGHTENS SLIGHTLY

Sonic: Hey…you don't think-

Tails: It's reacting to the other emerald!

Sonic: So, the brighter it glows, the closer we are?

Tails: Seems that way

SONIC AND TAILS VENTURE FURTHER INTO THE CAVE WHITH THE CHAOS EMERALD SLOWLY BECOMING BRIGHTER IN SONIC'S HAND

Sonic: Warmer….warmer….warmer….

Tails: Could you please stop saying that

Sonic: What? It IS getting warmer…and warmer…

Tails: (sigh)…WOW!

SONIC AND TAILS ENTER A DOME LIKE CHAMBER WITH A LARGE PIT THAT HOSTS A TINY PLATFORM HOLDING THE GREEN CHAOS EMERALD

BOTH THE GREEN CHAOS EMERALD AND THE RED ONE SONIC IS HOLDING GLOW BLINDINGLY BRIGHT

Sonic: There it is! But there's a huge pitfall around it, what CHALLENGES will he have to face? What HORRORS will the room throw at us? HOW-WILL-WE-EVER-CROSS!?

Tails: Got it!

TAILS FLIES BACK OVER THE PIT HOLDING THE CHAOS EMERALD

Sonic: Show off…

Tails: Sure, well it looks like we can leave now and-WHAT THE!?

AS TAILS GETS CLOSE TO SONIC, THE TWO CHAOS EMERALDS BEGIN VIOLENTLY FLASHING BEFORE IN A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT ALL OF THE EMERALDS IN THE CAVE FLASH BEFORE FADING TO BLACK, LEAVING THE TWO CHAOS EMERALDS THE ONLY LIGHT SOURCES

SILENCE

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: Yeah?

Sonic: You said they were reacting, right?

Tails: Yeah…

Sonic: Well you didn't say anything about THAT…

Tails: How was I supposed to know?

A SUDDEN CHILL GOES THROUGH THE CHAMBER, MAKING SONIC SHIVER

Tails: Is it me? Or did it just get REALLY cold in here?

Sonic: I'm freezing!

Tails: Well you DO have a furless belly and arms, what's with that anyway?

Sonic: (shivering) Not…a good…time…

A PAIR OF GREEN EYES APPEAR BEHIND SONIC IN THE DARK

Tails: AGGHHHH!

Sonic: Huh?

Tails: (trembling) S-Sonic…

Sonic: (unnerved) W-what?

TAILS POINTS BEHIND SONIC

SONIC SLOWLY TURNS AROUND AND SEE'S THE EYES

Spirit: You shall not leave…

Sonic: Okay, I am now officially afraid of ghosts….RUUUUN!

SONIC AND TAILS RUN VIRTUALLY BLIND OUT OF THE CHAMBER AND THROUGH THE CAVE, USING THE CHAOS EMERALDS AS MAKESHIFT TORCHES

Sonic: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED!?

TAILS: I DID! BUT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF GHOSTS!

Sonic: Oh yeah I did as well, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

SONIC AND TAILS COME TO THE EXIT OF THE CAVE WITH ONLY A HUGE DROP TO GREET THEM

Sonic: FLY US DOWN! FLY US DOWN! FLY US DOWN!

Tails: I CAN'T! Not while we're carrying the emeralds!

THE EYES APPEAR YET AGAIN FROM OUT OF THE DARKNESS AND REVEAL THE ETHEREAL FORM OF A ECHIDNA

Sonic: OH GOD, IT'S HIDEOUS! PLEASE DON'T KILL US PLEEEAASE! Despite me calling you ugly…

Spirit: Kill you? I don't want to KILL you

Tails: Huh?

Sonic: What?

Spirit: I just want the emerald back

Tails: But we NEED it to stop Robotnik

Spirit: I don't know who that is, but the emerald is the only thing binding me to this world, If it leaves my resting place then I'll fade away completely

Tails: Resting place? You mean you-

Spirit: Yes, I guarded that emerald all my life until my body diminished, but its power has kept my essence present in this world, I'm not willing to give that up

Sonic: But, why?

Spirit: What do mean?

Sonic: Why would you want to spend your entire li..erm…I mean…AFTERlife trapped in a cave?

Spirit: Why would I ever intend on leaving?

Tails: Well…we're at the exit…and LOOK!

TAILS POINTS OUT OF THE EXIT AND THE SPIRIT OBSERVES SUNLIT LANDSCAPE

Sonic: Could you really spend your existence in a cave, knowing what you'll never see? Can that even COUNT as living?

SILENCE

Spirit: It's been so long, I forgot how beautiful the world was…

Sonic: Well…maybe you can see how great the next one is…

SILENCE

Spirit: Live long, never waste a second of life and please, take care of that emerald for me so that you may put it to good use, that way my life may have accomplished SOMETHING beyond this cave

Tails: We will…

THE SPIRIT SMILES BEFORE FADING AWAY COMPLETELY

Sonic: Wow, so…how do we get down now?

Tails: I don't kno-WHOAA!

A HUGE GUST OF WIND PUSHES SONIC AND TAILS OUT OF THE EXIT, SENDING THEM FALLING TO THE GROUND

Sonic: WHAT THE HELL!

BEFORE SONIC AND TAILS HIT THE GROUND THE WIND STARTS VIOLENTLY BLOWING UPWARDS, CAUSING THEM TO SLOW DOWN TO A PEACEFUL GLIDE BEFORE GENTLY LANDING

Tails: He…got us out? He got us out!

2 HOURS LATER BACK AT THE TORNADO 2, TAILS IS PREPPING THE PLANE FOR TAKE OFF AND SONIC IS SITTING DOWN, LOOKING AT THE SUNSET

Sonic: Hey…err…Tails?

Tails: Yeah?

Sonic: Do you…think there IS an afterlife?

Tails: I don't know, I guess there might be, I mean, that guy was a ghost and all, why do ask?

Sonic: Oh erm…no special reason…

Tails: The chaos emeralds seem to have stabilised

Sonic: Really? I kinda LIKED that lightshow they gave back there

Tails: Sorry, but there's more! Now that we know the emeralds react to eachother I THINK I might be able to build something that can use that to find the next one!

SILENCE

Tails: Sonic? Are you okay?

SONIC GET'S UP, TURNS AROUND AND GRINS

Sonic: I'm fine, and now we have a way to find the other emeralds!

Tails: Okay! Ready to fly?

Sonic: Roger THAT buddy!


	7. Episode 7: Peaceful blue sea

PEACEFUL BLUE SEA, SCREAMING BLUE HEDGEHOG

SONIC AND TAILS ARE WALKING THROUGH SEASIDE MARKETPLACE, TAILS IS CARRYING A SMALL POUCH WITH THE GREEN CHAOS EMERALDS INSIDE, DIMMING IT'S LIGHT

Sonic: So you could build a radar huh…

Tails: I guess it's easier said than done, I got all the pieces together but I just…didn't know what to do with them

Sonic: Meh…you win some you lose some, why do you need the emerald KEPT in that thing?

Tails: We can't exactly just walk around here with it shining like that, we'd draw to much attention

Sonic: So given the light we just keep moving straight on?

Tails: Seems that way…

Sonic: I don't see how the emerald could be around HERE, someone would have found it by-WHAAAAA!?

SONIC'S JAW DROPS AS HE NOTICES THE BEACH STRAIGHT AHEAD

Sonic: …straight forward?

Tails: Yep, straight forward

Sonic: (thoughts) OOHHHH GOD, WHHHHYYY?

(title sequence Sonic boom)

TAILS NOTICES SONIC TREMBLING

Tails: Is something wrong?

Sonic: Oh, errm…I'll…TELL YOU what's wrong! It's of the UTMOST IMPORTANCE! After we get something to eat….

LATER AT A FAST FOOD JOINT, SONIC AND TAILS ARE AT A TABLE EATING BURGERS

SONIC IS STILL VISIBLLY NERVOUS

Tails: What's wrong Sonic? You look scared

Sonic: Well…umm…the emerald's likely in the ocean right?

Tails: According to the light, yeah

Sonic: Well…I don't really…wanna…go-WITHOUT A SOUVENIR OF COURSE! He heh…yeaahh….

A SMALL ROBOT STOPS BY THE TABLE WITH A TRAY FULL OF WATCHES

Omochao: Hey! Do you want to buy a watch? It tells you the time wherever you go!

Sonic: Ugh…no thanks…

OMOCHAO TURNS TO TAILS

Omochao: Do YOU want to buy a-

Tails: No, thank you

Omochao: Are you sure?

Tails: Yes, I'm sure

Omochao: Are YOU sure?

Sonic: I'm SURE, I don't want a watch…

SILENCE

Omachao: So you don't want a-

Sonic and Tails: NO!

AWKWARD SILENCE

Omochao: Okay!

Tails: Riiight…so we'll go through the market and then go find the emerald?

Sonic: Ugh…sure…why not…

LATER DOWN NEAR THE DOCKS

Sonic: Hey! What're we doing HERE? I thought we were getting souvenirs…heh heh….ugh…

Tails: Well you didn't want anything from ANY of the shops, so we'll take a look at the gift shops on the BOATS

Sonic: (thoughts) Pick the biggest one, pick the biggest one, PICK THE BIGGEST ONE!

Sonic: Heeyyy…TAILS! Why don't take a look on THAT one?

SONIC POINTS TO A MASSIVE CRUISESHIP

Tails: Really?

Sonic: Yar really! Let's GO!

Tails: Okay, but this could take a while…

Sonic: Yeah, I'm counting on it….

Tails: What?

Sonic: …NOTHING!

SONIC AND TAILS SPEND ABOUT 2 HOURS GOING THROUGH THE SHIP (mostly due to Sonic's stalling)

Sonic: (yawns) Well, I don't know about YOU Tails, but I'm gonna take a nap in one of the cabins

Tails: Umm…I'm not sure we're allowed to-

SONIC SLIPS INTO A CABIN AND SHUTS THE DOOR

Sonic: Few, crisis…averted

SONIC LAYS BACK ON THE CABIN BED AND SHUTS HIS EYES

Sonic: (thoughts) And NOW I can just lay back, relax and put ALL my worries to rest until-

SONIC IMMEDIATELY FALLS ASLEEP, SNORING LOUDLY

1 HOUR LATER, SONIC VIOLENTLY JUMPS OUT OF BED AT THE SOUND OF A HUGE HORN GOING OFF

Sonic: WHO!? WHAT!? WHERE!? WHEN!? WHO!? WHAT!? A HORN? Wait but that means…oh no…

SONIC LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW AND CANNOT SEE THE PORT

Sonic: Ohhh nooo!

SONIC RUSHES OUT OF THE CABIN, ONLY TO SEE THAT THE CRUISE SHIP IS NOW AT SEA WITH LAND FADING INTO THE DISTANCE

Sonic: OOOHHH NOOOO!

SONIC WAKES UP IN THE CABIN BED, BREATHING HEAVILY

Sonic: Oh thank GOD! It was just a dream, time to get OFF this thing and-

SONIC OPENS THE CABIN DOOR AND SEE'S TAILS ON A DECK CHAIR AND OPEN SEA WITH NO LAND IN SIGHT

Tails: Oh, hey! You finally woke up! You got up earlier but you fainted

SONIC SILENTLY STARTS TO MELT DOWN

Tails: I can't really blame you though, the sight is AMAZING!

Sonic: Guuh….duu…..GHAAAHHHH-

BACK AT THE FAST FOOD JOINT

Omochao: Hi there! Do want a watch? It tells you the-

Sonic: (distant echo) NOOOOOOOO!

SILENCE

Marine: What HE said…

BACK TO THE SHIP

Sonic: (breathing heavily) HOW? WHEN? WHY?

Tails: Wellll….you really seemed to like it here and we needed a way out to sea to get the emerald, so I used the souvenir money to buy us a tickets for the boat, we should be on top of the emerald any time now!

Sonic: GHAGGHH! TAILS! GET ME OFF THIS FLOATING BATHTUB OF DEATH! PLEASE!

Tails: WHY!?

Sonic: Look, Tails I should have told you this before and I'm sorry I didn't, the reason I can't be at sea is because….

Tails: Why?

Sonic: BECAUSE….

TAILS LOOKS WORRIED AS SONIC GULPS IN FEAR

Sonic: I CAN'T SWIM!

AWKWARD SILENCE

Tails: …that's it?

Sonic: What do mean "that's it?"? I CANNOT swim and we are SURROUNDED by water!

Tails: But we're on a boat…

Sonic: There's nowhere to RUN!

Tails: Ummm…

Sonic: I can't run and I'm surrounded by water, I only good thing left is the food…speaking of which, I need a chilli dog!

SONIC DASHES AROUND THE CORNER TO THE FOOD STAND, LEAVING TAILS ALONE

SILENCE

Sonic: DIET MENU?!

Tails: (facepalm) Good grief…

SONIC WALKS BACK AROUND THE CORNER LOOKING GRIM

Sonic: No food, no running and surrounded by water….THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!

SONIC RUNS ACROSS THE SHIP AT FULL SPEED IN A LIVID ATTEMPT TO LAUNCH HIMSELF BACK TO LAND

Tails: Sonic! What are doing!?

Sonic: TAKING A CHANCE!

AT FULL SPEED, SONIC LAUNCHES HIMSELF OFF THE SHIP AND INTO THE SKY

Sonic: I did it…I'M FLYING!

Tails: He's FLYING?

SONIC BEGINS TO DESCEND

Sonic: Oh crud….

Tails: No, he's falling…

Sonic: No, no, no, No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!

SONIC HITS THE WATER WITH A SPLASH AND BEGINS TO SINK

Tails: I'LL SAVE YOU SONIIIIIIIIIIC!

TAILS JUMPS INTO THE WATER, HE BEGINS TO SPLASH FRANTICLLY

Tails: AHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM EITHER!

Passenger: Hey! Two kids are drowning out there! Is anyone actually gonna DO anything about this!?

Lifeguard: oh, right! PREP THE SPEEDBOAT!

MEANWHILE DOWN BELLOW

Sonic: (thoughts) I'm dead! I am so unbelievably DEAD! I'm SO dead! As dead as a-OOOOHHH shiny!

AS SONIC SINKS DEEPER HE NOTICES A BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT BELLOW HIM

Sonic: (thoughts) Is that the light you see when you die? Cause it's TOTALLY not a bright as people make it out to be! Oh wait, it's just a rock….a very SHINY rock…that's shaped like an emerald….

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: (thoughts) That's not a rock…

MEANWHILE ON THE SURFACE, TAILS IS BEING PULLED ONTO A SPEEDBOAT

Lifeguard: What were you thinking kid?

Tails: PLEASE! We have to save my friend! He went under!

MEANWHILE DOWN BELLOW, SONIC DESCENDS TO A SPHERE LIKE STRUCTURE AND GRABS THE BLUE CHAOS EMERALD CHAINED TO IT

Sonic: (thoughts) Man, this would be so awesome if wasn't gonna DIE down here, I'M SCREWED! I'M STUCK HERE AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOU-what am I standing on?

SONIC LOOKS DOWN AT THE SPHERE AND REALISES IT'S A SEA MINE, HE HEARS A LOUD CLICK

Sonic: (thoughts) Welll cra-

THE SEA MINE EXPLODES, SENDING SONIC SOURING TO THE SURFACE AND SEVERAL FEET INTO THE AIR

Sonic: YEAAHHHH!

Tails: WHOOAAAAA!

Lifeguard: HUUUUUHHH!?

SONIC LANDS

Sonic: YO TAILS! I GOT THE EMERALD!

TAILS, THE LIFEGAURD AND ALL THE OBSERVING PASSENGERS ON THE SHIP STARE AT SONIC WITH THEIR JAWS DROPPED IN HORROR

Sonic: What? I'm ALIVE! What's so scar-what am I standing on?

SONIC NERVOUSLY LOOKS DOWN AND REALISES HE'S LANDED ON THE NOSE OF A NOW REALLY ANGRY SHARK

Sonic: …oh

2 HOURS LATER

SONIC AND TAILS ARE WALKING DOWN THE STEPS THE SIDE OF THE HULL

Sonic: Later people! Thanks for…erm…BED!

Tails: Thank you for saving my life Mr!

Lifeguard: Just doin my job kid, Hope to see you again!

Sonic: Alright then…

SONIC AND TAILS JUMP ONTO THE NOW HEAVILY BRUISED SHARK

Sonic: Now, take us back to the port! Or I'll start KICKING you again!

Shark: Huuggahhhssh (ugh….yes sir…)

THE SHARK BEGINS TO SWIM BACK THE WAY THE BOAT CAME, THE SHIP BEGINS TO VANISH INTO THE DISTANCE

Sonic: So erm….got any hobbies?

Shark: SHUAGHHGUAHH (fishing…)

Sonic: Ha…I get it


	8. Episode 8: Dark yesterday

DARK YESTERDAY

MANIC IS BEING DRAGGED INTO A HOLDING CAPSULE BY ONE OF ROBOTNIK'S MECHS

Manic: Sonic! RUN!

Sonic: NO WAY! You wouldn't leave ME so I'm not leaving YOU!

SONIC CHARGES THROUGH MULTIPLE MECHS TOWARDS MANIC

Manic: DAMMIT SONIC! If you get caught HERE this will ALL have been for NOTHING!

SONIC STOPS DEAD IN HIS TRACKS

Sonic: W-what do you mean? What are you saying?

Manic: What I'm "saying" is GET OUT OF HERE!

AS MANIC IS PULLED COMPLETELY INTO THE CAPSULE, IT SEALS SHUT AND VANISHES IN A FLASH OF LIGHT

Sonic: No, Manic! MANIC!

Sonic: NO!

SONIC VIOLENTLY WAKES UP SWEATING, IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE THE TENT

Sonic: Darn, it happened again…huh?

SONIC LOOKS OVER TO THE ENTRANCE TO THE TENT, TAILS IS STANDING THERE, LOOKING MORTIFIED

Sonic: Uhhmm…are you okay?

Tails: I was about to ask you the same thing, but…

Sonic: It's nothing, just a…bad dream, any luck with the next Emerald?

Tails: Yeah, looks like the next emerald's down south

Sonic: Weird, didn't know we had a compass….or that you could read one

Tails: Oh I did some reading last week and I built one

Sonic: …right, so how far south are we talking?

Tails: REALLY far south, like over SEAS!

Sonic: Wait, so we're heading to-

Tails: South island, yeah

Sonic: Oh…

Tails: What's wrong?

Sonic: Nothing, just…nothing…

(title sequence Sonic boom)

THE TORNADO IS FLYING OVERSEA WITH FOG OBSTRUCTING THE VIEW

Sonic: Are you SURE this is a good idea?

Tails: Well it's not like we have many options, Robotnik is searching for the emeralds too!

Sonic: Yeah about that, it's been months since we busted Eggman's base and started looking for these things but he hasn't even TRIED to come after us or even find the emeralds

Tails: Yeah, I've been thinking that too, it's almost like he's-

Sonic: Hey, check that out!

SONIC POINTS OUT AN OMINOUS STORM THAT THEY ARE RAPIDLY APPROACHING

Sonic: Cooool, lightning!

Tails: AAHHHHHH! LIGHTING!

TAILS FREAKS OUT AS HE JUMPS INTO THE BACKSEAT AND GRABS SONIC IN FEAR, THE TORNADO BEGINS HURLING DOWNWARDS

Sonic: TAILS! WHAT THE HELL!? GET BACK TO FLYING THE THING!

Tails: HELP ME I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTING!

Sonic: HELP YOU!? I'M NOT EXACTLY IN A POSITION TO DO THAT WHILE WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS! NOW GET BACK IN THE PILOT SEAT!

Tails: O-okay, I'll TRY!

TAILS CLIMBS BACK INO THE PILOT SEAT AND DESPERATLY TRIES TO PULL UP

Sonic: C'MON! PULL UP! PULL UP!

Tails: I'M…UGH…TRYING! OH NO!

THE FOG CLEARS AND TAILS SEE'S THE GROUND APPROACHING FAST

Tails: HOLD ON!

TAILS JUMPS OUT OF THE PILOT SEAT AND GRABS SONIC'S HANDS AS THE TORNADO HURTLES TOWARDS THE GROUND AND CRASHES, LEAVING A HUGE TRENCH IN ITS WAKE

Tails: (groans) I hope the Tornado's gonna be okay, what do think Sonic? Sonic?

TAILS LOOKS DOWN AND SEE'S ONLY SONIC'S GLOVES IN HIS HANDS

Tails: Uh oh….

SONIC CLIMBS OUT THE WRECKAGE, BLACK AND BLUE AND BARELY CONSIOUS

Sonic: Laaaand hoooo….

SONIC COLLAPSES BACK INTO THE WRECKAGE, UNCONSIOUS

5 HOURS LATER

SONIC SLOWLY REGAINS CONSIOUSNESS WHILE HEARING SEVERAL MUFFLED VOICES

Tails: (muffled) Are sure he's okay

Skitzi: (muffled) Oh yeah, yeah he'll be ABSOLUTLY fine! I mean I KNOW half a plane collapsed on him and all but these things happen, you know? No? Well okay then I guess they don't happen but-

Sonic: Ugh….where…

Tails: Hey! He's moving!

Skitzi: OH NO! Where're the bandages!?

Tails: I don't know! I thought this was YOUR clinic!

Skitzi: Oh yeah it is as well, BUT I STILL CAN'T FIND THEM!

SKITZI JUMPS OVER TO SONIC'S BED AND STARTS FRANTICLLY SHAKING HIM

Skitzi: I CAN'T lose another patient! ESPECIALLY SONIC!

Sonic: Wha? Skitzi?

Skitzi: (crying) Ohhhh noooo! He's gonna diiiiiiie….

Tails: (worried) W-what?

Sonic: Stop…shaking…me….

Skitzi: (crying) He's gonna DIE cause I couldn't save him! I KILLED HIM!

Sonic: Skitzi get off me!

Skitzi: I SAVED HIM! HE'S CURED!

Tails: Huh? Cured of wha-

Skitzi: I CURED PLANE-CRASH SYNDROME!

AWKWARD SILENCE

Skitzi: Oh, hi Sonic!

Tails: You two know each over?

Sonic: Yeah, I used to live in this area

Skitzi: Yeah, until your-

Sonic: SKITZI here was training to be a doctor when I was last here but she thought bandages fixed EVERY illness….

Skitzi: They DO! Well…apart from this ONE tragic disease that's been ravaging the village…

Tails: A disease?

Skitzi: I-it's an illness that starts up REALLY small like a cut or bruise, but when I t-treat it IT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE!

Sonic: Can't imagine why…

Tails: Sonic!

Skitzi: I-I just don't understand it…

Tails: Well, what happens?

Skitzi: (crying) W-well, it starts off as like a simple "boo boo" injury, and by the time I apply a lair bandages the patient starts to overheat, a-and then no matter many bandages I apply they just get worse and WORSE until…until they SUFFOCATE!

TAILS CAN ONLY STARE AWKWARDLY AS SKITZI BURSTS INTO TEARS

Skitzi: (cheerfully) But enough about me, last time I saw Sonic he-

Sonic: Skitzi…

Skitzi: He was driving off that fat guy in the-

Sonic: Skitzi, shut up…

Skitzi: Don't be rude! Anyway, he was fighting that fat guy in the pod-

Sonic: Skitzi-

Skitzi: -that crashed his birthday and took his-

Sonic: -DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!

Skitzi: -brother and then…er…oh, ohhhh….

SONIC GLARES AT SKITZI IN SILENT RAGE

Skitzi: Wow, PROBABLY shouldn't have brought that up…

Tails: You have a brother?

SILENCE

Sonic: "Oh NO! Skitzi, your HAMSTER'S dying!"

Skitzi: MR FRECKLES NOOO!

SKITZI CHARGES THROUGH TO THE OTHER ROOM BEFORE STOPPING DEAD IN HER TRACKS

Skitzi: Wait, I don't have a hamster...

SKITZI WALKS BACK THROUGH TO THE INFIRMARY

Skitzi: I don't have a HAMSTER, don't know what was going through your mind Sonic, you know apart from the RAGE thing because of me mentioning your brother's potential death and-

SKITZI REALSES THE ROOM IS EMPTY

Skitzi: Sonic?

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

SONIC IS WALKING AWAY FROM THE CLINIC WITH TAILS FOLLOWING

Tails: You have a brother?

Sonic: (not looking back) I don't want to talk about it, where's the Tornado?

Tails: At the mechanic's, what was she talking abou-

Sonic: I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY!

TAILS IS VISIBLY SCARED

Sonic: (sighs) Look, I'm sorry, I…fine I'll tell you

SONIC SITS DOWN ON A COLLAPSED TREE

Sonic: I used to have a brother, his name was Manic

Tails: What happened to him?

Sonic: I'm getting to that, on my 9th birthday when Eggman showed up and started attacking the town, it was when I first met that egg shaped tub of lard

Tails: Yeah? What happened?

Sonic: Well, I couldn't really fight back then and I got captured but Manic saved me, but then Manic got captured and…taken away…

Tails: Oh, What happened after that?

Sonic: What do you THINK happened? I tore his robots apart and chased him out the town but…I wasn't fast enough, I lost my brother…and that was 2 years ago today…

SILENCE

Tails: (sadly) Oh, I'm…sorry, I guess that means we've BOTH lost family, this IS where my parents came after all…

Sonic: Yeah…

SILENCE

Tails: Well…happy birthday

Sonic: What?

Tails: Well, it happened on your birthday and that was exactly 2 years ago, so today's your birthday!

Sonic: I know, it's just…I haven't heard that in a long time

SONIC SMILES

Sonic: Thanks Tails, I needed that

Tails: you know you should have told me what day your birthday was, I could have got you a cake to make a wish!

Sonic: Yeah, if only-huh?

SONIC SPOTS A SMALL FLASHING LIGHT AMONGST THE MOONLIT GREEN HILLS

Tails: What is it?

Sonic: I think I just GOT my birthday wish…

SONIC JUMPS UP AND BEGINS RUNNING OUT INTO THE FIELDS TOWARDS THE HILLS

Tails: What wish?

Sonic: One I made 2 years ago, now come on!


	9. Episode 9: Shock therapy

SHOCK THERAPY

IT'S SUNSET, ROBOTNIK FLIES OVER THE GRASSY PLAINS OF SOUTH ISLAND IN A HARDLY FUNCTIONAL EGG POD WITH SONIC IN HOT PURSUIT

Sonic: Give me back my brother you big fatty puff of fat! GET BACK HERE!

Robotnik: (sarcastically) Oh I'm SORRY, I don't happen to have him on me right now!

Sonic: Then tell me where he is you big fat EGGMAN!

Robotnik: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Sonic: EGGman, because you stink, your stuff breaks like egg shells and to top it all off…YOU are shaped like an EGG!

WITHOUT WARNING, ROBOTNIK FIRES A MISSILE FROM HIS POD, SONIC NARROWLY DODGES

Robotnik: That should teach the insolent brat not to-

Sonic: YOOOHOOOO!

ROBOTNIK WINCES AND THEN LOOKS BACK TO SEE SONIC STILL FOLOWING HIM

Sonic: Looks like your MISSile MISSED! What were the odds huh?

Robotnik: SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH!

ROBOTNIK FIRES A BARRAGE OF MISSILES AT SONIC WHO BEGINS FRANTICALLY DODGING THEM

Sonic: (singing) Eggy, eggy Eggman's losing his shell! I'm gonna catch you-

ONE OF THE MISSILES HITS THE GROUND IN FRONT OF SONIC CAUSING HIM TO FALL THROUGH THE GROUND INTO A CAVE

Robotnik: (distantly) Go to hell!

SONIC LOOKS UP AT THE COLLAPSED ROOF OF THE CAVE, HIS VISION BEGINS TO FADE

Sonic: No, get…back here….

2 YEARS LATER

SONIC DASHES ACROSS THE MOONLIT PLAINS WITH TAILS STRUGLING TO KEEP UP

Tails: (panting) Sonic! Where are we going?

Sonic: Just stay with me! We're getting closer!

SONIC AND TAILS STOP IN FRONT OF A METAL BUNKER LIKE DOOR, THERE ARE RED LIGHTS FLASHING THEY CAN HEAR MUFFLED ALARMS FROM BELLOW

Tails: It's a bunker!

Sonic: Yes! Finally…

Tails: What's going on? Is that normal?

Sonic: Don't know, don't care

SONIC CHARGES UP, MAKING A TRENCH IN THE GROUND BEFORE SPIN DASHING INTO THE BUNKER AND BUSTING THE DOOR OPEN

Sonic: Coming?

(title sequence Sonic Boom)

MEANWHILE DOWN BELLOW

Robotnik: (regaining consciousness) Ugh…report!

Computer: Doctor, subject M.I.D failure, subject temporarily escaped custody and set off explosive ornaments

[AUTHOR's NOTE: M.I.D = Mind Inhibitor Device]

Robotnik: WHAT? Well then STOP HIM!

Computer: Subject currently neutralised and contained

Robotnik: Well I'm not taking chances! Initiate lockdown!

Computer: Lockdown initiated, WARNING! Surface exit 2B breached

Robotnik: Ugh, bring up security feed!

THE COMPUTER MONITER BRINGS UP FOOTAGE FROM SEVERAL SECURITY CAMERAS, ONE VIDEO SHOWS SONIC AND TAILS RUNNING THROUGH A CORRIDOR

Robotnik: What? The hedgehog? Here?

Computer: Affirmative

Robotnik: Then that must mean…hmmm…how long before they reach this floor?

Computer: ETA, 4 minutes and 49 seconds

ROBOTNIK GRINS

Robotnik: Good, dispatch A.I mechs from surface exit 4A to the nearest village and have them execute order 280 and prepare the Shock Washer for pilot and potential combat!

Computer: Yes doctor

SEVERAL FLOORS ABOVE SONIC AND TAILS ARE RUNNING THROUGH A HALLWAY

Tails: I don't get it, where's all the security?

Sonic: Don't know, think it has something to do with that alarm?

Tails: Maybe, hey Sonic! Wait!

SONIC STOPS DEAD IN HIS TRACKS AND LOOKS BACK AT TAILS

Sonic: What?

Tails: There's an elevator here, why don't we use it! It will give us at least SOME idea of where we're going

Sonic: Really? Ugh…fine! Stupid elevator…

SONIC RELCTANTLY FOLLOWS TAILS INTO THE ELEVATOR

Computer: Welcome to south island bunker, please report to your designated work station

Sonic: Just tell me which floor's which…

Computer: For surface access press 1, for mech hanger press 2, for swimming pool press 3, for factory floor press 4….

Sonic: Come on, come on, come on, give me SOMETHING interesting

Tails: Shouldn't we go to the hanger and make sure nothing-

Computer: For secret projects lab press 8, WARNING, floor off limits, no entry permitted

Sonic: Sounds about right!

SONIC HITS NUMBER 8, THE DOORS SLIDE SHUT, THE ELEVATOR BEGINS TO MOVE AND A LITTLE TOON STARTS PLAYING

AWKWARD SILENCE

Tails: So…what are we looking for?

Sonic: It's an evil base, we blow stuff up, do I need a reason?

Tails: Wait, I we here looking for your brother?

SONIC LOOKS AT TAILS BUT DOES NOT FACE HIM

Sonic: What if we are?

Tails: Are you sure he's here?

Sonic: I KNOW he's here…

A SMALL DING DOES OFF AND THE ELEVATOR STOPS

Sonic: Looks like my stop!

SONIC STEPS OUT THE ELEVATOR AS THE DOOR SLIDES OPEN BUT IS SWIPED INTO A WALL BY A HUGE ROBOT

Sonic: Owwww….what in the?

Robotnik: (through speaker) Welcome home hedgehog!

SONIC LOOKS UP AND SEE'S A GIANT ROBOT WITH A MONITER AT THE HEAD WITH ROBOTNIK SHOWING ROBOTNIK

Sonic: Huh…Remote controlled, what are you scared?

Robotnik: Not scared, just…

SONIC DASHES AT THE ROBOT BUT IT SWERVES OUT OF THE WAY AND FIRES A JET OF WATER AT SONIC, SENDING HIM FLYING INTO ANOTHER WALL

Robotnik: …busy

Sonic: (Splutter) That supposed to…mean something to me?

Robotnik: (sarcastically) Who wants to know?

SONIC POINTS AT HIMSELF

Sonic: This guy

Robotnik: I see, you're not exactly in the position to be making demands rodent, you're "all washed up"

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: Okay…A: I can't believe you just made that pun, and B: just because I can't swim doesn't mean I'm afraid of water!

Robotnik: You will be…

THE ROBOT FIRES A BEAM OF ELECTRICITY AT THE WATER ON THE FLOOR, SONIC GETS ELECTROCUTED

Sonic: GHAAAHHHH!

TAILS STEPS FORWARD TO HELP BUT QUICKLY BECOMES PETRIFIED WITH FEAR

Tails: L-lightining…

Robotnik: To answer your earlier question, I am currently on my way to my primary base of operations with the Chaos emeralds you so "kindly" retrieved for me!

Sonic: WHAT!?

Tails: B-but how?

Robotnik: Did you fools think I simply let you break out those prisoners out of clumsiness? Did you REALLY not think that I ALLOWED it to happen?

Sonic: W-what are you talking about?

Robotnik: SILENCE!

THE ROBOT ONCE AGAIN ELECTROCUTES SONIC THROUGH THE PUDDLE HE'S LYING IN

Robotnik: Thanks to the notes of my former associates in the human government, I have developed the world's first Nano bots! Microscopic robots that do my bidding to the LETTER! These machines filled the cell of every prisoner you freed all those months ago and continue to spread from person to person, tracking their every move…

Tails: Wait! So you've been tracking us with these nana thingies!?

Robots: NANO-BOTS! And yes, yes I have.

Sonic: So…that's why you haven't attacked us…

SONIC SLOWLY STARTS TO GET UP

Sonic: You've been having US do your dirty work all along!

Robotnik: I'm not finished yet!

THE ROBOT ELECTROCUTES SONIC YET AGAIN, SONIC FALLS BACK DOWN ON THIS KNEES

Robotnik: As I said before, my Nano-bots have spread rapidly from person to person since your little incursion in my prison and with the push of a button…BANG! INSTANT paralysis!

Tails: What? You mean like they can't move?

Robotnik: Do you know the extent of the Chaos emerald's power? Together they can warp the fabric of reality, BREAK the laws of physics! I have designed a device that can HARNESS this energy to turn any living matter…into METAL!

Sonic: (sigh) Just get to the point…

Robotnik: The POINT is that once I have the final Chaos emerald I won't NEED to construct an army of robots to take over the world for me anymore! I will stop every living thing dead in its tracks with my Nano-bots and then use the power of the emeralds to turn them into an army of robots! SUPERIOR in every way to what could be built by man!

Sonic: Ugh…you're…out of your mind

Robotnik: And YOU'RE out of your LEAGUE…

THE ROBOT FIRES AN EVEN MORE POWERFULL BEAM OF ENERGY AT THE WATER WHICH ELECTROCUTES SONIC, THIS TIME IT DOESN'T STOP

Robotnik: All those times you thought you were on top of the world! All those times you thought you were a threat to me! You have no IDEA how wrong you were! You are just a ROCK blocking my view!

AS SONIC WRITHES IN AGONY THE ROBOT RAISES IT'S ARM TO CRUSH HIM

Robotnik: And NOW it's time to pick you up and THROW YOU INTO THE RIVER!

Tails: SOOONIC!

TAILS DIVES TOWARDS SONIC, PULLING HIM OUT OF THE WAY AND BARELY MISSING THE HAND HIMSELF

Sonic: T-tails? I'm sorry I d-dragged you into t-this…

Tails: AGH! My tail's caught on it!

Sonic: Don't worry! I'll get you-

THE ROBOT PULLS IT'S ARM BACK UP, DRAGGING TAILS UP WITH IT

Tails: GAHH! Help meee!

SONIC STRUGGLES TO STAND UP

Sonic: Don't…worry I'll…save you…

A DOOR IN THE CEILING OPENS UP, THE ROBOT BEGINS TO TAKE OFF

Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T!

SONIC GRABS ON TO THE ROBOTS LEG JUST AS IT TAKES OFF, IT EVENTUALLY REACHES THE SURFACE AND GETS IN THE AIR BEFORE SONIC LOOSES HIS GRIP

Tails: SOOOONIC!

SONIC HITS THE GROUND AND BEGINS TO ROLL DOWN A HILL BEFORE FALLING INTO AN OLD HOLE IN THE LANDSCAPE

Sonic: Wha? No…come…back…

AS SONC LOOKS UP THROUGH THE HOLE AND WATCHES THE ROBOT FLY AWAY WITH TAILS HE REALISES THAT HE IS IN THE SAME HOLE AS HE WAS BLASTED INTO 2 YEARS AGO

Sonic: Can't let this happen...not again…


	10. Episode 10: race to the end

RACE TO THE END

SONIC SLOWLY WAKES UP IN THE PIT, HE COUGHS

Sonic: Ugh…what happened? Manic?

SONIC GETS UP AND LOOKS UP TOWARDS THE EXIT, IT'S FAR OUT OF HIS REACH

Sonic: I've gotta get out of here…

A BLINDING FLASH GOES THROUGH THE CAVE

Sonic: Huh?

A WALL CRACKS BEFORE HUNDREDS OF GOLDEN RINGS COLLAPSE OUT OF IT

Sonic: What? AGHH!

A RING GETS CAUGHT IN SONIC'S EAR AS DIVES OUT THE WAY, SONIC ERUPTS INTO A BLINDING LIGHT AND LAUNCHES INTO THE CAVE WALL, LEAVING A HUGE DENT IN IT

Sonic: Wha? What just happened? That should've hurt…

SONIC LOOKS BACK TOWARDS THE PILE OF RINGS

Sonic: Hmmmm…..

2 YEARS LATER

A HUGE FLASH OF LIGHT GOES THROUGH THE CAVE, SONIC GASPS AWAKE

Sonic: Ugh! Tails! Need to save Tails! But…what was…wait, this is the same cave…those lights…

SONIC BEGINS TO WANDER DEEPER INTO THE CAVE

Sonic: I remember that light from before, the last time I was in here…but I've seen them somewhere else, where?

AS SONIC GETS CLOSER THE FLASHES BEGIN TO SPLIT INTO TWO COLORS, BLUE AND WHITE

Sonic: Yeah! That's the same kind of flash that happened when we put those two emeralds too close together! But why's it happening in-

SONIC STOPS FOR A MOMENT IN REALISATION

Sonic: No way…

AS THE FLASHES STOP AND THE LIGHT BEGINS TO FADE SONIC SEE'S TWO CHAOS EMERALDS EMBEDED IN THE WALL, EXTREMLY CLOSE TO EACHOTHER

Sonic: Chaos emeralds! TWO of them! But how? How didn't Robotnik find them?

SONIC STOPS FOR A MOMENT AND REMEMBERS THE CHAOS EMERALDS REACTING IN THE CAVERN

Sonic: They cancel eachother out! THAT'S why Egghead couldn't find them! They've been so close that whenever they start to build up energy they just react and burn out!

Sonic: But then, why would Eggman leave here empty handed if he was looking for a Chaos emerald around here? Wait…DID he leave here empty handed? Could there have been a THIRD one all on its own?

SILENCE

Sonic: I'll worry about that later, I need to grab these things, get out of here and then save Tails!

SONIC BEGINS TUGGING AT THE EMERALDS, TRYING TO PULL THEM OUT OF THE WALL UNTIL THEY FINALLY POP FREE

Sonic: Alright! Yeah! I sooo DID that!

CRACKS BEGIN GOING UP THE WALL AND ACROSS THE CEILING OF THE CAVE

Sonic: Oh crud, I so did that…

THE CEILING BEGINS TO COLLAPSE

Sonic: OHHHH CRAAAAAAAAP!

THE TWO CHAOS EMERALDS BURST INTO BLINDING LIGHT AS THE CAVE COLLAPSES

MEANWHILE IN A SECRET LOCATION, A G.U.N GENERAL ENTERS HIS OFFICE, HE SITS DOWN AND AT THE PUSH OF A BUTTON ROBOTNIK APPEARS ON HIS COMPUTER MONITER

General: Report

Robotnik: Construction on your space station is nearly complete, I believe our deal is coming to a close, I construct your "overseer" base and you

General: Support your little "nano-bot" project yes, we have ALREADY filled our side of the bargain and now you are filling your own

Robotnik: I am WELL aware of the terms…

General: Fascinating, I knew you automated the process but even I never imagined plans would precede THIS quickly

Robotnik: I TOLD you, machines are a lot more reliable than man, they also heed better results

AN IMAGE LOADS UP ON THE MONITER

General: An elegant design

Robotnik: Of course! It IS based off of my grandfather's original work after all, even though you didn't give me access to ALL the blueprints…

General: And for good reason, unless I'm mistaken the LAST time those prints were put to use a lot of people died

Robotnik: "People" are overrated…

THE MONITER FADES AS THE CALL ENDS

SILENCE

Soldier: SIR!

A G.U.N SOLDIER BURSTS THROUGH THE DOOR

General: Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING SOLDIER?

Soldier: SORRY! Sir

General: What do you want?

Soldier: One of the Ark's blueprints is missing sir!

General: What? Which one?

Soldier: The…cannon, sir

General: WHAT? DAMMIT! Space station "overseer" has been COMPROMISED! Ready a unit and prepare for immediate launch! Also, have security scan the vault and review all footage! I want to know WHEN this happened and HOW!

Soldier: SIR, YES SIR!

THE SOLDIER LEAVES THE ROOM HASTILLY

General: You deviant little scumbag, I'll have your head for this…

ELSEWHERE

THE GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE VIOLENTLY BEFORE SONIC BURSTS OUT OF THE GROUND IN A FLASH OF BLINDING LIGHT, THE TWO CHAOS EMERALDS SHINING IN HIS HANDS

Sonic: Tails…

SONIC BREAKS INTO MOTION, ZOOMING ACROSS THE LANDSCAPE FASTER THAN HE EVER HAS BEFORE

Sonic: I'm coming to get you

MEANWHILE MANY MILES AWAY

ROBOTNIK'S ROBOT IS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR WITH TAILS STILL HANGING FROM IT'S HAND

Tails: Let-me-go! Let me go! Let me go! Ya big piece of-

Robotnik: (speaker) Oh for the love of god, SHUT UP!

Tails: NEVEERRRR!

Robotnik: (speaker) Well it's not like it's MY fault that you got your tail caught on my robot! And it's not like you couldn't of pulled your tail OFF my robot before it even took off!

Tails: ….LET ME GO!

Robotnik: (speaker) I CAN'T YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! YOU CAN EITHER ACCEPT THAT FACT AND QUIT COMPLAINING OR BETTER YET YOU CAN YANK YOUR TAIL FROM MY ROBOT AND FALL TO YOUR DEATH! EITHER WAY'S GOOD FOR ME!

SILENCE

Tails: I need the bathroom…

MEANWHILE

SONIC RACES THROUGH THE LANDSCAPE IN A FLASH EMERALD POWERED SPEED

Sonic: (thoughts) Darn, where did they go? If only there was a clue…

Vector: (distantly) Oh god it's EVERYWHERE!

Sonic: (thoughts) ….meh, good place to start

MEANWHILE, IN A SECRET LOCATION

THE GENERAL WALKS INTO A HANGER, THERE IS A SHUTTLE READY TO TAKE OFF AND A DOZEN SOLDIERS BOARDING IT

General: Attention all troopers! Lock and load, you all better be ready fight before we even LAND!

THERE IS A LARGE SICKENING, GRINDING NOISE FOR A MOMENT BEFORE THE SHUTTLE BURSTS INTO FLAMES

General: GAGHHH! NO! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

A SOLDIER SPRINTS THROUGH THE DOOR

Soldier: SIR! DON'T ACTIVATE THE ENGINES THEY'VE BEEN…oh my god…

General: Sabotage…

Soldier: Yes…sir, a group of robots were intercepted trying to escape but they…got away…

General: How?

Soldier: We couldn't shoot…there were civilians trapped inside them sir, like human shields

SILENCE

THE GENERAL BEGINS TO WALK TOWARDS THE DOOR

General: I'm heading up to command, stay and help clean this mess up

Soldier: Sir! Wait, there's more, it seems that the ark prints were not the only items that were stolen, they took the power source…

THE GENERAL STOPS DEAD IN HIS TRACKS, HE TURNS AROUND

General:(coldly) He has the rock?

Soldier: Yes sir, the emerald has been stolen

ELSEWHERE

ROBOTNIK'S ROBOT IS STILL FLYING THROUGH THE AIR, TAILS IS ASLEEP, STILL HANGING FROM ITS WRIST

Robotnik: (speaker) Fall asleep on MY robot huh? Once that thing gets back here with you I'm gonna have it find the tallest tree in the woods and hang you by your-

Sonic: TAILS!

Robotnik: Wait wha-

SONIC LAUNCHES UP AT THE ROBOT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, HE SHOVES HIS ARM BETWEEN THE ROBOT'S KNEE JOINTS

Tails: SONIC!

Robotnik: (speaker) Oh NOOOW you're awake!

Sonic: THIS looks important!

SONIC TEARS A CLUSTER OF WIRES OUT OF THE ROBOT'S LEG

THE ROBOT'S ARM GOES LIMP,TAILS' TAIL BEGINS TO SLIP OUT OF THE WRIST

Sonic: WHAT!? The wires in the LEG turn the ARM off? WHO DESIGNED THIS THING!?

Robotnik: (speaker) I DID YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-

SONIC TEARS A WIRE FROM BETWEEN THE ROBOT'S LEGS

THE MONITER AND SPEAKERS SHUT OFF

Sonic: Ha! What were the odds huh Tails? Tails?

SONIC LOOKS DOWN AND SEE'S TAILS FALLING

Sonic: Ah, dammit…

SONIC DIVES DOWN AND CATCHES TAILS, USING THE POWER OF THE TWO CHAOS EMERALDS SONIC AND TAILS LAND ON THE GROUND SAFELY

Tails: (Panting) Thanks Sonic…that was so SCARY…

Sonic: Sure, any-heeeey….what gives? I thought you could fly

Tails: Hey, I've been hanging from my tails for AGES, they're a bit numb, so how did you find me?

Sonic: Meh, you made it easy enough, I just followed the screaming…and the pee

Robotnik: (speaker) MUHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: What the what!?

Robotnik: (speaker) SURPRISE! I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING THIS THROUGH YOUR LITTLE SURVEILLANCE NETWORK, SO LISTEN CLOSELY!

Tails: A "what" network?

Sonic: Wait, who's he talking to?

Robotnik: (speaker) IT IS NO DOUBT CLEAR TO YOU NOW THAT I; DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK TOOK BACK MY GRANDFATHER'S DESIGNS FROM YOUR THIEVING HANDS! AND THAT I NOW ALSO HAVE POSSESION OF YOUR PRECIOUS POWER SOURCE! BUT YOU HAVE YET TO SEE THE MAIN ATTRACTION! YOU HAVE NOT YET GAZED UPON THE SPECTICLE WHICH YOU HELPED TO CREATE, GOOD PEOPLE OF GUN….

Tails: He's talking to a gun?

Robotnik: (speaker) I PRESENT TO YOU THE ULTIMATE TOOL OF TERROR AND DOMINATION…DEACTIVATE CLOAK!

A HUGE SPHERE APPEARS IN THE SKY, APPEARING LARGER THAN THE MOON

Robotnik: (speaker) Laugh at THIS Sonic…

THE G.U.N GENERAL WATCHES ROBOTNIK ON THE SCREEN

General: "Sonic"?

Sonic: What the…

Robotnik: (speaker) THE DEATH EGG!


End file.
